


BHTHK Chapter 21 AU

by Starry_Enchantress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bribery, Drunkeness, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Infidelity, Movie Reference, copyright Tik-Tok, food fight over sports, half-crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Enchantress/pseuds/Starry_Enchantress
Summary: An AU to Chapter 21. Well, it's not really an AU, more like a behind-the-scenes. Or a real-life epilogue. Of the chapter, not the fic. Eh, who am I kidding? It's madness.
Relationships: rhythm_of_our_rowing/Lucysway22, rhythm_of_our_rowing/mignonettes
Comments: 25
Kudos: 14





	BHTHK Chapter 21 AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhythm_of_our_rowing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rhythm_of_our_rowing), [dragonlywriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlywriting/gifts), [I_Elina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Elina/gifts), [emotionalsupporthufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/gifts), [ARPrexy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARPrexy/gifts), [miamoriartyart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamoriartyart/gifts), [magical_traveler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_traveler/gifts), [Smozark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smozark/gifts), [Athena_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_5/gifts), [eeveepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepuff/gifts), [Tayakayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayakayla/gifts), [Black_Phoenix24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Phoenix24/gifts), [starlightxax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightxax/gifts), [mignonettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mignonettes/gifts), [Lucysway22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucysway22/gifts).



> Surprise, BBs!! This is what I have been working on!! _Awkwardly throws confetti_ I really hope you think it's okay! Also huge thank you to [Black_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Phoenix24) for all her help with this, she is the best! 90% of the credit goes to her! This is fic is also gifted to Wonky, who is not on AO3.

Tayakaya, Athena, Mia, Eeveepuff, Musyc, Mama Bear, Prexy, Smozark, EmotionalsupportHufflepuff, Inspectahdeck, Shelly, and Amilyx were all sitting around a table at their favourite cafe-bar in Vegas, Mignonette’s Hangout. They were discussing cock tales over cocktails. It was their longstanding tradition to have a Girls’ Night Out right after Musyc released a new chapter of BHTHK. Somehow everyone was in Las Vegas because of a random plot hole. Everyone was drinking and laughing. There was a basketball game playing on the T.V. in the corner. Musyc and Mama Bear were keeping track of the game. Smozark was drinking a whole bottle of wine. 

Amilyx giggled loudly and tugged the bottle out of Smozark’s grip. “Dahling,” She drawled, between puffs of her cigarette, “What are you drinkin’? You need to have somethin’ stronger fa tonight.”

Musyc overheard what Amilyx said, looked away from the screen and scoffed. “Smozark might, but I don’t need anything stronger. I have a better drink!” She took out a jar labelled ‘readers’ tears’, with sparkly pink water, and poured it into her glass of tequila then drank it all.

“Eww,” Athena complained. “Are those real tears?”

“No,” Musyc assured her. “Just water I pour into my jar every time someone says they’re crying.”

Athena rolled her eyes and drummed her fingers, drinking from her glass.

Smozark chortled loudly, winked at the bartender, then threw her bottle in the air. Drunk Smozark had awoken. There were a few shrieks but Tayakaya, who had been playing volleyball since she was a toddler, caught it. “Smo,” Tayakaya admonished. “You could’ve hurt somebody.” Taking a long sip from her glass, Tayakaya glared at Smozark.

Inspectahdeck nudged Tayakaya, rolling her eyes. “Oh lighten up Taya,” She mumbled, tearing a napkin into tiny bits. “We’re here to have  _ fun _ .” She called over a passing waiter.

“Yoohoo! Ms Waiter! Oh, it’s Wonky! Wonky! Wonkster! My Wonky waiter, my friend here needs a stronger drink!”

Wonky rolled her eyes and reluctantly trudged over to their table. She’s known them for years. They were a wild bunch, and absolutely stingy. She sighs internally.  _ Her boss better pay her overtime for this group _ , she thought. Once they sink their claws into a waiter, they don’t let go. She’d seen it happen. 

When they came in last Friday, they called Elina, another waitress, over at least a dozen times, faked a birthday to get even drunker over the free alcohol. Elina had mumbled something about a pay raise, and quitting if she has to serve them again. It wouldn’t matter if she quit anyways. She had family money, the only reason she was working was because of a bet. “No waiter serving them will be bored,” she’d said.

Wonky doubted that her boss would even give her a cent more. Mignonettes loves to play the part of the cliche carefree, rich lady. Most of her salary went into flashy dresses and fur coats.

She pulled out a pen to jot down their order, though she already knew what it would be.

“My fiend- I mean friend, Your friendly neighbourhood Smozark would like some whiskey,” Amilyx demanded. 

“How would you like it?” She asked.

“Whaddaya mean how would she like? Just give some whiskey!” Eeveepuff piped, pausing her swiping on Tinder.

“There are several types of whiskey- On the rocks,  Neat-”

“Get a whiskey on the rocks- my aunt Black_Phoenix says it’s delicious,” Mia said, though she was drinking vodka. Ah, yes. The Aunt Black_Phoenix, mentioned a thousand times. Black_Phoenix, Wonky concluded, was Mia’s rich aunt, who Mia was trying to stay on the good side of. Black_Phoenix was apparently dying of cancer, and no doubt Mia was trying to get a slice of the large inheritance. She’d have to have a cocktail herself on her fifteen-minute break, she deserved it for handling these wildcats.

“A whiskey on the rocks it is!” Smozark said, banging her fist on the table.

Wonky walked off to inform the bartender. “Prexy, the wildcat girls are back.” She whispered. “Smozark wants a whiskey on the rocks.”

“What do you mean they’re back?” Prexy whispered back worriedly, though she began preparing the drink. “Don’t you remember the last time, when Shelly wanted to practice barkeeper roleplay for her date? And vomited all over the counter?”

“Mignonettes says we can’t turn them away; they’re our ‘most loyal customers’.” Wonky said, making quotations with her fingers.

Prexy rolled her eyes and handed Wonky the drink.

Meanwhile back at the table, Mia and Athena were arguing over the pros and cons of living in a mansion.

“Hush, you both. I can’t hear which team is winning.” Musyc said crossly, then yelled at Prexy to turn up the volume.

Mama Bear scoffed, giving Musyc a stink eye. “It doesn’t matter if you can hear; The Clippers are going to win.”

Eeveepuff and EmotionalsupportHufflepuff (ESH) groaned though Musyc and Mama Bear were too busy glaring at each other to notice.

ESH muttered, “Not this again,” and Eeveepuff nodded in agreement, putting her hand on her temple as if trying to massage away a headache.

“-So the Lakers can go to hell!” Musyc was yelling, hands on the table.

“Woah, Musyc, calm down!” Shelly said, trying to pull her back to her seat. 

Musyc simply shrugged her off and stared seethingly at Mama Bear. “I won’t let you insult my team and get away with it! Do you want to go right now? ” Musyc stared at Mama Bear, hands clenched into fists.

“Oh, we are going to do this. The Clippers suck.” Mama Bear shot back.

“Oh, you are so going to get it!” Musyc yelled, throwing her drink into Mama Bear’s face.

“Ladies, please calm down!” Wonky cried, appearing with the drink. 

“Everyone, pick a team!” Mama Bear shouted, addressing the group.

“This is ridiculous! Calm down, you two!” Shelly said, rolling her eyes.

“Fine,” Musyc said, completely ignoring Shelly. “Then all non-Clippers supporters will be decked.” It was no secret that Musyc had taken karate.

Everyone hastily took sides.

Lakers: Musyc, Tayakaya, Mia, Smozark, Inspectahdeck, Wonky, 

Clippers: Magical, Athena, Prexy, ESH, Shelly, Amilyx

Suddenly someone was pushed into Wonky and the drink spilled all over Athena’s shirt. There was a chorus of gasps and silence.

“This was a gift from my father,” Athena said in a cold voice. “Let’s do this!” Then turned to punch Mia, but hit Wonky instead.

Wonky yelled and went to punch Athena, who ducked, so she punched Mama Bear. The ladies dissolved into chaos, namely a cat-fight. The rest of the patrons were whooping and cheering them on. Some of them ran behind the counter to take food to throw at others, despite Prexy’s attempts to stop them. A literal Mean Girls scenario was going on because at some point the rest of the cafe-bar had joined, except Prexy who was trying to calm everyone down. 

“I FIGHT FOR THE HONOUR OF THE LAKERS, MAMA BEAR, AND CONTINUED ACCESS TO MAMA BEAR’S POOL!” Shelly exclaimed.

“Ladies, please! Control yourself or I will be forced to remove you.” Prexy cried, trying to pull Musyc off Mama Bear, both of their hands tangled in the other’s hair. 

“No matter what we do, you can’t remove us. Mignonettes won’t let you,” Shelly replied, looking supremely smug as she showered Smozark in vodka. 

“Because Mignonettes is my lover!” Inspectahdeck retorted, smashing a pastry into Musyc’s face.

“Inspectah, are you cheating on Lucy?” Amilyx asked, looking shocked, wiping wine off her face.

“ _ No, _ ” Inspectahdeck said, pausing from throwing grapes at Eeveepuff.

“Inspectahdeck!” Amilyx said, throwing a pie at Inspectahdeck.

“Oh, come on! She’s boring!” Inspectahdeck complained.

“She’s my sister!” Amilyx hissed punching her.

An air-horn blew somewhere and the fighting ceased, everyone looking for the noise.

“What the hell is going on?!” Mignonettes demanded. Any rational person in her place would be confused. Oh, by the way, she’s wearing a fur coat.

The whole room was in shambles. The tables and chairs have overturned, there was food everywhere and on everybody. 

“If you don’t ask any questions, I’ll have a couple of hundred dollars sent to your account from my aunt’s,” Mia said at last.

Mignonette should have been offended and angry, but well, this is fiction. “That works for me,” Mignonette nodded.

Most of the people began cleaning up, but not our favourite group of ladies, they slipped upstairs, where Mignonettes lived. Why? Because Inspectahdeck is cheating on Lucy with Mignonettes. Hence, a free pass for everyone.

Before they could walk upstairs, Elina walked in, her hands full of Louis Vuitton bags “What happened here?!” She exclaimed.

“Elina!” Mignonettes said. “You’re fired!”

“Why?” she asked, upset.

“There’s obviously a press guy standing outside, clicking photos. And I need a valid story to tell him, so I’ll tell him you were secretly plotting to take over the shop and had your men do this!”

She gave a loud sniff. “My father will hear about this!” She walked away, huffing, and the others finally made their way upstairs.

Suddenly Musyc’s phone chimed “Girls!” She practically shrieked, looking at her phone. “Lucy’s live reading!”

Everyone laughed. Lucy was going to sob her heart out over the new chapter of BHTHK. 

“I have an idea!” Mama Bear exclaimed. “Let’s make a Tik-Tok for Lucy!”

Everyone agreed and gathered around as Musyc started recording.

“Hi, Lucy! Gather your ice-cream and blankets! You are going to cry a lot. Sending you lots of love and hugs.” Everyone chorused and blew kisses due to another random plot hole. Then they send it off to Lucy. Can you send Tik-Toks to just one person? Random plot hole, again. No apologies.

Just then Lucy video-called on Musyc’s phone. Musyc picked it up. 

“Musyc!” Lucy was sobbing, “Why do you do this to Draco?”

Musyc gave her best evil laugh while filling her jar with water. “The pain I inflict on my readers gives me the power to write.”

Just then Amilyx said, “Lucy, as your sister, I feel duty-bound to tell you Inspectahdeck is cheating on you with Mignonettes.”

There was a collective gasp and a groan from Inspectahdeck.

Lucy sobs some more while Mama Bear tries to console her. Draco and Hermione’s problems were more important than her own. Once she had gotten her wits back, she said “Amily, why did you say Inspectah is cheating on me? Please tell me it’s another one of your cruel and unfunny jokes.” It seemed like she was going to start bawling again. Musyc pulled out her jar in excitement, even though the tears were not caused by her.

Inspectah takes a deep breath, “It’s true, Lucy. I have been unfaithful to you.”, looking slightly remorseful, she’s such a great actor. 

“Inspectah-pooh, my darling, why would you do this to me?” Lucy asked, heartbroken.

“Lucy, we’re like Ron and Hermione! Good as friends, but a horrible couple.” Inspectah said, snatching Musyc’s iPhone X. 

Lucy hmmed and finally said, “I think that’s fair.”

Eeveepuff said, “Wait, but Ron and Hermione are always kinda awkward for a few weeks, and that would mess with our weekly bingo.”

Tayakaya said, “Skip the awkward period, then?” Everyone nodded in agreement.

Then Lucy jumped out from Musyc’s phone and they all settled down to watch Legally Blonde.

  
**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be much appreciated! If you want to ~~yell at me~~  
>  show appreciation, then I'll probably be hiding somewhere on [Discord](https://discord.com/channels/574599829259550721/708331974603047072). _Runs._


End file.
